


In Which Rey and Ben are Very Tired

by Wilde_world



Series: Domestic Nonsense [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_world/pseuds/Wilde_world
Summary: Rey and Ben are in the process of moving into their new home. Not really part of any previous fic but could fit into one. Bare-minimum tagging because I'm on mobile and I can't do any other than pre-existing tags. Not written but it's important that you recognize him as a character: Kylo the dog because he's with Uncles Poe and Finn.





	In Which Rey and Ben are Very Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So I haven't posted anything in a while on here but I've been writing quite a bit. Also if this is garbage I'm sorry though I doubt anyone who's actually contributed to this fandom will have any issues with it. Unbeta'd as I literally finished this 2 minutes ago. For @eveningeyes1 even though she had no idea I was writing this just because she's an angel

Their new door had some issues, but Ben was too tired to actually deal at the moment.   
He twisted the key one way, then back, then used his shoulder to push the door open, wincing slightly at the loud creak it made. 

When he set all this things down by the door, he only saw one thing: his wife, curled up amongst the piles of boxes.   
She'd obviously been unpacking their books and gotten tired (it's not like he could blame her, he was beyond exhausted himself). 

Ben crouched down and kissed her temple. "Darling," he whispered, "it's bedtime." 

She groaned quietly, "I don't wanna move."   
Ben could only chuckle and grab her hands, pulling her up to sit while she was still half-asleep. 

"Come on," he crooned. 

Her eyes opened fully, and fixed him with a glare. "I hate you." 

Ben smiled brightly, and the bags of his eyes became even more pronounced, "I know." 

Rey could only pout and glare further. He pulled her to her feet, and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her to their bedroom. 

"I unpacked the boxes of clothes," she whimpered, separating herself from his grasp and waddling tiredly the rest of the way to their bedroom.

When he entered behind her, he saw what she meant. There were piles of folded clothes covering their bed.   
Ben just groaned and started undressing, pulling at his jacket. 

"I like that," he gestured to the silk and lace cami and shorts she wore. 

"I did all the laundry," she hummed in explanation, starting to tiredly place the piles of clothes in the dresser drawers. 

He hummed, walking up and wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Well, I might just have to take it off tomorrow morning for you." 

"Hmm," she leaned back into his embrace, "that sounds nice. Could we take a shower tomorrow too?" 

"Absolutely," he told her, kissing across her shoulders "And a bath, since our tub is finally big enough," he added. 

Rey moaned his response, "Fuck yes." 

"But for now..." Ben untangled himself and grabbed the rest of the clothing piles, setting them carelessly on the floor.  
Rey collapsed immediately on the covers, and Ben shoved her over and layed down beside her, fixing the blankets so they were draped across them both. He pulled her into his embrace, spooning her tightly.

"I changed my mind," she told him after a quiet moment. 

"About what?" he hummed running his hands over her arms. 

"I don't really hate you, I guess," her voice was warm from her impending sleep. 

Ben smiled tiredly into her hair, "I know, sweetheart."


End file.
